Far Away From Home
Far Away From Home is the series premiere of Portal Glow's Afro Circus Adventure. Summary Portal Glow was sad because of her father, Chancellor Neighsay yelling at her for making mistakes and forbidding her to go anywhere, she ran away and joined the Fur Power Circus. Plot Chancellor Neighsay's meeting with the EEA/Portal Glow's mischiefs in Ponyville The episode begins with Chancellor Neighsay finishing his meeting with the EEA, Portal Glow on the other hand was doing a lot of mischiefs around Ponyville when she started sledding down the hills with a cement board. Then came trouble, she accidentally caused a hug ruckus. Forbidden to leave home/Portal Glow feels misserable/Running away from home Soon, Neighsay forbids her daughter from ever leaving home. Then, Portal Glow was losing her temper in flame as she took off through the forest and cool off with regular water. Just when she felt misserable not going anywhere else, she started to run away from home. Joining the Fur Power Circus/Meeting Alex and his friends/Demonstrating her trick Then, Portal Glow stopped and looked at the Fur Power Circus poster. With that, she decided to join the circus as she met Alex and his friends and demonstrates her tricks. Visiting the Chicken Sanctuary/Meeting Ginger, Reggie, their flocks, and S.T.E.V.E. But then, they encountered S.T.E.V.E. who let out Reggie, Jake, Reggie's mate, Jenny, her brother, Ranger, Leatherbeak, his son, Justy, Amos and Furley, Danny, and the whole flock of native turkeys. Portal Glow was mostly impressed, they soon came to the Chicken Sanctuary and met Ginger, his husband, Rocky Rhodes, Babs, Bunty, Mac, Fowler, and Nick and Fetcher. Arriving in Suburbia/Meeting RJ, Verne, and the foresters/Meeting Turbo and his crew Then, they all arrived in Suburbia. Just when Portal Glow spotted what's over the hedge, she and the gang met with RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella, Ozzie, his daughter, Heather, Lou, Penny, and their triplets, Bucky, Spike, and Quillo, and Vincent. Along the way, they ran into Turbo and his crew, his brother, Chet, his girlfriend, Burn, Smoove Move, Skidmark, Whiplash, and White Shadow. Rain Shine worried about Portal Glow/Neighsay felt guilty for being hard on her Meanwhile, Rain Shine was getting really worried about Portal Glow for running away. Just as Chancellor Neighsay knew why, he felt guilty for being hard on his own daughter. Chantel DuBois and her possies are back/Hunting down Alex along with the circus Meanwhile, Chantel DuBois and her possies are back and ready to hunt down Alex along with the circus. Amos and Farley warned Alex about DuBois/Portal Glow came up with a plan Just as Amos and Farley warned Alex about DuBois' returning outcome, they feared what might happend if they tried to run and hide than being hunted down. Then, Portal Glow came with a plan how to outsmart DuBois and her cronies. Distracting the animal controllers/Tricking DuBois into finding Alex alone With quick thinking, the penguins and the North Wind distracted the animal controllers. Then, DuBois was just about to capture Alex when she found him but tricked by Portal Glow as she trapped her. Capturing DuBois and her possies/Portal Glow returned home/A new beginning With DuBois and her possies captured for good, they were taken to prison so they won't cause anymore harm. Finally, Portal Glow returned home with her parents happy to see her again. Just as Chancellor Nieghsay made up with Portal Glow, it was a new beginning for her. Trivia * Songs and Scores # Transcript *Far Away From Home/Transcript Category:Portal Glow's Afro Circus Adventure Category:Series Premiere Category:Iamnater1225